Innocent Darkness
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Summary on the inside. Powerful Allen. Allen x Road and possible others.
1. Farewell and Unity

**D Gray man**

**Innocent Darkness**

**With the help of Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk Allen Walker escaped from Black Order Headquarters and Apocryphos, with the order and the mad living Innocence out to get him Allen does the first thing he can think of to escape.**

**Years later Lenalee Lee finds herself in a dangerous situation, the group she was with got ambushed, and they now find themselves surrounded by the enemy, but as all hope was lost they get rescued, by the most unlikely of people.**

**Powerful Allen, Allen X Road (maybe X multi)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own or claim to own D gray man or anything in relation to it.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Mental Conversing"_

**"Crown Clown"**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Goodbyes and Unity**

**Allen POV**

We had gotten away, with the rain as our cover we ran, the blaring alarms echoing around us as I was officially deemed an enemy of the order. After everything I had done for them, all the time's I'd risked my life fighting by their side, the moment there's a chance a _chance _that I could turn into a Noah, I become public enemy #1. Now I've got a mad living chunk of innocence out to absorb me, Crown Clown is acting up due to its presence, Road and Tyki, who both actually came to save me, are injured and Road got knocked the fuck out, God damn it all.

_"Ahh, you should have just let me take over, then you wouldn't be going through all this"_

Oh great _him_**  
**

_"Neah, of course, as if my day couldn't get any worse" _

_'Oi oi, suddenly saying you're day got worse because you heard my voice, I'm insulted"_

_"Tch, look Neah I know you hate me and all, but could we do this another time, I doubt slowing me down with that **thing **on our tail is a good idea"_

_"Hate? Allen I think you misunderstood me, I don't hate you"_

_"No, you're just trying to kill me and possess my body right **Uncle**" _I practically spat out the word as if it was deadly poison

_"..."_

_"Yeah, that's what I thought" _

I refocused on the outside world and noticed that the rain had stopped, we had stopped at a clearing Tyki was trying to get my attention

"Yeah, What is it?"

"You've been spaced out there for a while there, is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just contemplating the fact that my friends and family are all out to kill me"

"A-ah..." Silence descended on the two of them as Tyki was at a loss on what to say, after all what could he say to that, when a person has just come to realize he's completely on his own.

"Are you going to be Ok" he asked with a slight hint of _'was that worry?' _in his voice

"I-I don't know, my life just got shattered right in front of me and I don't think I'll be able to pick up the pieces"

"...Look, I don't know what to tell you, I can't say I have any idea what you're going through, but, I think that if you can't pick up the old pieces then you should find new ones"

"What?"

"A new life boy, start over, your way, with people you know you can trust"

"But, what should I do now, I've no idea where to go from now on, I've no one to call a trusted person either."

He was about to reply but a voice interrupted us

"A-Allen, Tyki"

We both looked down and saw that Road had awakened

"Ah, Road-san, you're awake"

She pouted a bit as her eyes swerved to meet mine

"Mou Allen, Just Road is fine you know"

"E-eh?"

"Ehh, you don't like Road-chan will do" she said with a smile

"Yare Yare, you shouldn't keep teasing the poor boy Road"

"Shut up Tyki! and who said I was joking" she yelled before muttering under her breath with a small shade of pink on her cheeks

""Eh?...EEEEHHHH!"" unfortunately for her both of us heard her mutterings causing the pink on her cheeks to become more visible, I myself felt my own cheeks heat up

"W-wait, R-Road could it be that all those times you told the boy you loved him you were being se-"

"MOOOUUU, SHUT UP TYKI, AND PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled before wriggling from his grasp and jumping down to the ground before her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground

"ROAD" we yelled as we rushed to her

"A-ara, I can't seem to feel my legs" she said before going into a fit of coughs

"Road, what's happening?!" I yelled before hearing Myki click his tongue and saw him with a troubled look on his face

"Tyki what's happening to her" I asked as she finally stopped coughing but was clearly having a hard time breathing

"Apocryphos...that thing was like walking poison to us, and Road, well she got a direct hit from it"

Oh no, NO!

"R-Road, shit, hang on ok, we're gonna find some way to-" I was cut off by a finger, I looked to see Road smiling weakly up at me

"Jeez, what's with that, we're on different sides of a war you know"

"B-But you, because of me you"

"There's nothing you can do and you know it Allen"

Yeah, I did know, I felt tears begin to gather in my eyes

"I-I'm sorry" she let out a weak giggle that sounded more like a gasp

"Neh, Allen-kun? can I ask for a favor"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Kiss me"

EEEEEEHHHHH

"Eh?" I could feel the heat in my cheeks multiply and my heartbeat increase ten fold, but before I could respond-

"Please" I could't say no, gently I lowered my head and placed a soft kiss on her lips

_'Warm' _her lips were so warm and soft, I could tell the emotion behind them was real to, the hesitantly, as if I didn't want to stop I ended the kiss

"Thank you"

Looking down on the warm smile on my face, I felt the blush return to my face

"Y-You know Road-sa-chan, even on different sides, I-I always thought you were cute"

Ah her face actually lit up like a Christmas light, then her smile returned brighter than ever before her eyes slowly drifted shut

"Road? Road?! O-oi, this isn't funny Road, wake up! ROAD WAKE UP!" she didn't wake up, her form was covered in a yellow light before fading away in my arms, my body began trembling and I felt tears begin to rise when I heard it

_'is that snickering?' _

Turning around to face Tyki I was shocked to see him on his knees, one hand clutching his gut and the other on his mouth as his shoulders trembled in repressed laughter.

"Y-You're laughing?! This is funny to you, you sick fuck! Road just di-" At this point Tyki couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

Wait a minute.

My face set into a perfect deadpan

"She's not dead is she?" I said in the dullest tone I could manage, Tyki shook his head in the negative before managing to get out

"H-her dream is damaged, she just needs time to recover" before falling over in laughter, several emotions passed through me at that point, relief that Road was ok, embarrassment and mortification at my previous actions and words and a bit of outrage at being played like a fiddle. Deigning relief as the least stressful emotion at the time I forcefully shoved aside the other emotions with a sigh as I closed my eyes and let myself sprawl out on the ground.

"Ahhh, thank God"

Opening my eyes I came face to face with Tyki who was looking at me with a confused look on his face

"What?"

"I just assumed you'd have a more animated reaction than well...this"

"It's fine, I suppose I could just consider that our farewell" the look on his face turned from confusion to shock

"E-eh?"

"Well as it is there's a chance that none of us may ever see each other again you know"

"Oi oi boy, in case you forgot then we just found out that the feelings that my niece has been displaying for you were real and not just a game, and you're just gonna disappear, just like that" despite everything I couldn't help but chuckle at the care he showed for his niece, if only my own uncle wasn't an ass trying to possess me, but that's just the story of my life

"No no Tyki, it's you who seems to have already forgotten, EVERYTHING is trying to kill me!" he took a step back as the clod hard truth was smacked into his face

"I've no clue what I'm going to do with my life but until I do I'm going to vanish from the radar, not to mention the chance that I may get killed by something or possessed by my_ dear uncle Neah _before I even figure it all out, yeah the chances that we'll be meeting again are slim."

"You realize that neither the Earl, the Order, or Apocryphos are about to give up the hunt so easily right?"

"I already have an idea on where I'm going to hide"

"...I see, for what it's worth I never really hated you"

"I know" Tyki turned from me and began to walk away

"And also, I think that the order made a mistake in betraying you like the did, you're one of the strongest exorcists I've ever come across, and I've come across generals before, they lost a good man"

I shut my eyes in resignation

"Thank you" and with that his presence vanished

* * *

(regular POV)

There was silence for a while as Allen laid there, simply taking in the momentary peace he'd been provided, and then he opened his eyes and spoke

"So, how long have you been listening in"

From behind the darkness provided by the trees, Lenalee Lee walked out a sad look on her face

"I've been here since Road fell to the ground"

"I see"

"A-Allen please, you don't have to leave, we can get this all sorted out, just.."

"I know you'ra smarter than that Lenalee-chan" he said as he got up from his place on the ground

"...who is Apocryphos"

"Someone that wants me and doesn't let anything get in the way of what he wants something Link already learned"

"I-I knew it! I knew that wasn't you, Allen we can clear your name, we can-"

"Lenalee no one in the order trusts me! This entire situation provided more than enough proof of that fact"

Tears started to fall from her eyes

"B-but what about Hq, or thouse at the Asian branch, what about me! Allen we need you!" she cried before feeling Allen wrap his arms around her

"When you get back home, tell everyone that I'll miss them, tell them that I'm going to try to find a new lot in life now and that I'll never forget any of you, can you do that for me"

Still in tears and unable to talk she just nodded into his shoulder, not noticing the Ark Gate that had opened behind him

When he released her she kept her head down unable to bring herself to look at him

"Goodbye Lenalee-chan" her head jerked up just in time to see him walking through the gate, a now small again Timcanpy swiftly flying in after him, unconsciously she rushed forward to grab him, but her arm grasped nothing but air as the gate close

"ALLEN!"

It was only a few minutes later that all the Ark gates currently open around the world vanished

* * *

(the Ark)

Allen rose from the piano chair he was on, having just sealed off all currently open Ark Gates, walking out of the room he took in the sight of the floating city he, and only he would be calling home for a while. Sitting on a bench surrounded by trees, next to a fountain he looked down at his innocence arm, his anti-Akuma weapon, his partner, crown clown.

The same arm that had not fought along side him when Apocryphos tried to kill him

He knew that innocence was sentient, he'd thought that the bond between him and his own was strong but, why didn't it help him

He wished he could talk to it, that he confront it about its reasons but-

Wait a minute, Why couldn't he

His innocence reacts to his will, and it's done things that were though impossible before so maybe he could.

Pressing his arm to his forehead he began to concentrate

"Innocence, let me hear your voice, please, speak to me"

There was silence as he got no response, but just as he was about to give up and call this a stupid idea

**"...Very well"**

Opening his eyes, somewhat shocked that that had actually just worked he looked around, seeing that he was in a different place than before, he was now in an empty expanse of space the only other thing there, was the being in front of him. A white ethereal cloak floated before him, a silver masquerade mask adorning the place he assumed a face would be.

He knew who this was without it even saying anything

"Crown Clown"

**"Allen"**

The two floated in silence neither's eyes leaving the others, finally it was Allen who broke the silence

"Why"

**"..."**

"Why, did you abandon me back then"

**"..."**

"ANSWER ME!"

**"...Apocryphos, he..."**

"He what?"

**"Allen I am Innocence"**

"Yeah"

**"Apocryphos is, I suppose you could call him innocence's boss"**

"But I thought we were partners"

**"We are, it's just-"**

"If Apocryphos were to attack me again would you help me, or him"

**"...I-I don't know, betraying Apocryphos is..."** Allen remained silent for a while, he could tell that Crown Clown was truly struggling with himself over this

"You know, a wise man once said that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"

**"Pffft, AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Really?! You're quoting manga now?!"** Allen smiled good naturedly

"Is it working?"

**"...huh, yeah I guess it is"**

"Good, glad to have at least one friend with me"

**"..."**

Allen felt some hesitance from his partner and gained a worried look on his face

"Crown Clown?"

**"You-You consider me a friend?"** At that Allen's worries disappeared and the smile returned to his face

"Of course, a true friend can be defined as one who sticks with you no matter what, and after everything we've gone through, are we not still here"

**"Yeah, and we have been through A LOT, haven't we"**

"Don't I know it"

They stood there in a comfortable silence before Allen reached out his hand

"Clown, we've been through a lot together, we've seen much together, and we've nearly lost it all more than most exorcists can ever claim, I can put what happened with Apocryphos back there behind me but I gotta know that you're with me 100% of the way"

Crown clown looked at the offered limb for a moment before snorting in amusement

**"Please 100%..."**

A white gloved hand manifested from the cloak and gripped Allen's own outstretched hand

**"Like we didn't completely shatter that limit a long time ago" **

As soon as he said that the two of them exploded in green light, that continued to increase in brightness and intensity

"C-Clown, what's happening"

**"Our Synchronization rate just shot through the fucking roof, and it's still rising!"**

"E-Eh?!"

**"140%, 190%, 212%, 250%, 290%, 3-3-3-350% synchronization rate, OH MY GOD!"**

"WHAT?!"

**"ALLEN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED, A SYNCHRONIZATION HAS NEVER EVEN REACHED 200% BEFORE AND WE JUST SHOT THAT RIGHT OUT OF THE ROOF, WE ACTUALLY HAVE A 400% SYNCHRO-RATE, WE'RE GENERATING SO MUCH POWER RIGHT NOW THAT WE ACTUALLY BROKE 2 MORE LIMITS!" **

"T-There were more limits?!"

"Apparently, cause we just broke 2 of them!"

"A-Amazing, hahaha, this is amazing!"

"Oh yeah!, that's what I'm talking about! and you were contemplating giving up the good fight against the Earl"

"What was I thinking, like I'd ever be able to stop trying to help people"

"I know, what WERE you thinking"

He was about to ask when he was interrupted by the sound of clapping, spinning to face the sound Clown and Allen saw that it was none other than Neah, sitting there while clapping his hands

"Tch, Neah, now what" Allen glared as he got ready to defend himself from any possession attempts while Clown materialized the exorcist blade and put himself in a ready position.

"Oh relax, I'm not gonna try to possess you, in fact I doubt I'll be making any more attempts from now on"

"**"**...wh**at**"**"**

now that was unexpected

"Yeah I've been thinking about what you said to me earlier, and I realized...you're my nephew"

"Ummm yeah..."

**"Dude I think we've all gathered this already" **

"No you guys don't get it, I didn't realize until you pretty much smacked in my face but, you're my nephew! You're family! and I-I've been doing my best to kill you for as long as I've been awake, just for my own selfish reasons!"

The 2 remained silent as they stared in shock at what he was saying

"I mean seriously what was I doing, when was it that I'd become like this?, like the one I've been trying so hard to kill, when did I become like the fucking EARL, What the fuck happened to me"

**"**"Uuuuu**uhhhhh"**"

Taking a deep breath Neah stood up and faced them with a determined look on his face

"I wish to make it up to you Allen"

at that point they'd regained their wits and studied him with suspicion

"Oh? and how do you plan on doing that?"

"By making your duo a trio"

"..."

**"..."**

**"**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE**HHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**"

"Think about it, you've got the Noah blood in you, with me helping you out you could be the first ever true user of Innocence AND Dark Matter (for those who don't know it's the power the Akuma, the Noahs and the Earl use), I say that of course since those 3rd exorcists were just mutants more than anything"

Looking to clown for advice he was disappointed when he only received a shrug of the shoulders in return, slowly turning his head back to his...uncle, he scratched his head with a hesitant look on his face

"Umm I'm not so sure about this"

"Oh come on, I'm not gonna try to take over anymore, and you can't say you hate Noahs and Dark Matter users, I mean you just lip locked with one less than an hour ago!"

**"Hey yeah, you did, didn't you"** Said Crown clown in an amused tone as he turned to face Allen, who had a blush lighting up his face

"Not the time Clown"

**"Oh but I'm a clown, there's always time to find something amusing with me"**

"Aren't clowns supposed to amuse others"

**"Not this one"** Allen could feel the grin that would be coming from him if he had a face, and turned back to Neah with an exasperated sigh

"I'm still not certain about this"

"Allen please, I know you don't trust me and I've given you no reason to, but I've seen the error of my ways, jus-just give me a second chance please, a chance to reconcile with my nephew" he pleaded, his voice carrying the regret he felt about his past actions

"What's your take on this Clown"

**"Meh, I'm your partner no matter what you decide, if you chose to take the offer then I'd be willing to work with him, well, on one condition that is..."**

""Condition?""

**"Yeah, Allen As he's said before, you previously lip locked A noah, by choice this time, if you're willing to take in the power of Dark Matter AND you've already got a girl pretty much throwing herself at you if the constant tongue raping is anything to go by, then my condition is that you NEED to get LAID!"**

"..."

"..."

Silence, the 2 just continued to stare in open mouthed amazement at the words Crown Clown actually had the gall to say, and then

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Neah keeled over

"WHAT?!"

**"I mean it doesn't have to be immediately or anything, you can take it slow if you want to but..."**

"CLOWN" Allen interrupted, face red with mortification as Neah continued to writhe in hysterics behind them

**"C'mon man, you've lived and trained under GENERAL CROSS MARIAN and STILL kept you V-card, do you have ANY idea how pathetic that is under any circumstances?"**

"He's right you know that's just sad" piped in Neah, who knew just what kind of guy Cross was

"SHUT UP NEAH" was his indignant response before Allen turned back to his innocence and rubbed the bridge of his nos before sighing and saying they'd discuss the matter later

Turning back to his estranged uncle Allen heaved a deep sigh

"Ok, you get one chance, but don't betray my trust, got it?"

"Loud and Clear" he said with a smile as he stood up

The three beings then gathered and gripped each other's forearms

"Then from this point onward..."

**"We work together..."**

"No more fighting eachother..."

"**"**"We** fight** as** one**"**"**"

Like before they exploded in a burst of intense light, only unlike before rather than just green, they were surrounded by swirls of green and purple light, which grew brighter and brighter before their forms couldn't be recognized under the light

* * *

(Outside Allen's mind)

Allen jerked awake and jumped from his seat on the bench, Timcanpy flying off from it's perch on his shoulder before he screamed as green, white, purple and black energy violently exploded from his form, forming a pillar of power which shot into the sky of the Arc Dimension as Timcanpy was blown away from the pressure Allen was exuding.

Finally the light faded showing Allen standing in a large crater before he turned to Timcanpy who was currently embedded in a tree trunk, getting out of the crater he had made and making a note to fix that later he picked Timcanpy out of the tree.

"Well Tim, looks like things just got a whole lot more interesting"

* * *

(One month later at the black order)

Two figures stood outside of the order, one carrying suitcases as they said there farewells

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Johnny"

"It's too late to back out now Lenalee-san, besides Allen's out there somewhere, I need to find him and help him"

"I see, then take care of yourself Ok, and when you find Allen tell him that we all miss him" she said

"Right, and don't worry I'll find Allen no matter what!" he turned and was about to leave when a voice caught there attention

"Oi oi, what's this I hear about finding the beansprout"

They turned to the voice before exclaiming in shock

""Kanda/Kanda-san?!"

* * *

**Whelp, tis all folks**

**Happy new years to you all**

**Review, Follow and Favorite**

** Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

new poll on my page, please check it out


End file.
